


Scars Upon my Heart

by chloe_rxoxo



Category: A Scandal in Belgravia - Fandom, Irene Adler Kate, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Death, Depression, F/F, Hurt, Love, Sacrifice, Sadness, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe_rxoxo/pseuds/chloe_rxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is scarred, emotionally and mentally when she receives a phone call from Mycroft Holmes, pronouncing Irene, Kate arranged the funeral, did the eulogy, and buried the love of her life. Six months on, Kate is struggling with depression and self-harm, but when someone appears at her door could this all change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blurred

*Kate*  
I open the door slowly, I didn't have visitors anymore, everyone who use to visit left because of my depression and especially now I live in a shabby little apartment, no one wanted me near them. The girl at my door smile at me and put her hood down.  
"Irene...." I stammered, backing into the house.  
*flashback*  
"Hello, The Woman? Kate speaking." Today was a normal day in the office, there was a note on the table from Irene saying she had gone out and would be back later, I hope she was after the sex she gave me last night! I smirked slightly at the flashback.  
"Miss Friend, this is Mycroft Holmes, from the British Government, I am sorry to inform you that Miss Adler has been killed, I am so sorry." My heart stopped, Mycroft hung up and I put the phone down and sobbed uncontrollably, I spent three days in bed, not eating, hardly drinking, in pain, hurt, the love of my life, dead, over some little game. The worst thing, my last words to her were I hated her, because she loved Sherlock Holmes more than me, and I couldn't live with that. The funeral was arranged for a week after, who knows who would turn up, be strong Kate, that is what Irene would want you to do. I couldn't be, the night of her funeral, once I had buried her, I made the first two cuts, hoping to die, just so I could be with her but the next day I was in a hospital, the week after, I made another cut and it continued, but every time that happened I ended up in hospital, I don't know how, or why. I found a job as a waitress in a café, I loved it, but I missed Irene. I couldn't afford the apartment, so I moved into a smaller, shabbier one which needed a lick of paint and I lived like that until now, until Irene Adler reappeared in my life.

*now*   
I made a dash into the kitchen, I couldn't believe this, she's alive... She shut the front door and followed me in.   
"Kate..." She came into the kitchen.  
"Don't you dare Kate me, you where meant to be dead! I buried you! I buried your body! Does Sherlock know you're alive I bet he is dying to see you! Like no doubt you are him!" My cold, sarcastic tone was the only way I could not burst into tears.   
"He's the one who saved me...." I looked at her, she was breathtaking, even in her casual clothes.  
"I hope you two have a really happy life together, because I had a wail of a time whilst you were dead" I rolled my sleeves up to do the washing up, Irene came closer and touched my arm.  
"Jesus! Kate, what did you to?!" She pulled my arms out the sink and touched every scar.   
"Don't ask the bloody obvious Irene, what does it look like?!" Tears filled up in my eyes, I couldn't hold in the pain anymore.   
"What are you here for Irene?" She looked at me and avoided my question.  
"How many are there?" Her voice was soft, soothing, don't fall for it Kate, even though all you want to do is kiss her.  
"36, last time I counted, which was two weeks ago, when I made the 36th one." I pulled my arms away from her and walked into my bedroom. "Here are all your boxes, which I couldn't... Throw away..." She bent down next to me and touched them.  
"That isn't what I am here for" she smiled at me, touching my face slowly.  
My breath hitched. "Then what are you here for?" Looking at her in the eyes.  
"The love of my life, who in hurt so badly and couldn't live without." With that, she kissed me.


	2. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Irene have an argument and Kate ends up in hospital again, Irene is about to get a shock.

"You love Sherlock Holmes." I spat "you never loved me, I was just a pet you could fuck with."   
My stomach clenched slightly, harsh but true, she looked up at me with pure anger in her eyes, and suddenly, there was a slap and I ended up on the floor, unconscious.  
*Two days later*  
I woke up slowly, the white lights again.  
"Great, another bloody hospital trip." I sighed, sitting up slowly.  
"Kate! Oh gosh, your awake!" I scowled.  
"Irene, why are you here?" I said looking at her, she looked like she hadn't eaten, drunk or rested for the whole time. "Actually don't answer that, I remember, because slapping me was the best fucking idea you have had, along with coming back from the dead, two surprises in one day." She looked angry again. "Temper, temper Miss Adler." I smirked.  
*Doctor's visit*  
"Hello Kate." The doctor smiled, this doctor is Rebecca Friend, my sister.  
"Hello, Rebecca," I smiled "how lovely to see you after three months, how are Mum and Dad, keeping well?" my harsh tone was like ice, I saw Irene grimace slightly.  
"yes, they are fine." She smiled at me, I didn't smile back.  
"you have a bump to the head, minor abrasions to your arms and legs, but overall, all good, you will be discharged within an hour."   
"Good." I smirked "the baby, is that ok?"  
"The baby?!" the both said, shocked.  
"Yes, the baby, I'm three months pregnant, are you both blind?" I said touching my bump.  
"Why didn't you tell me Kate?!" Rebecca said.  
"Let me think, you cut me off completely, like my parents did! Me working for the dominatrix, not a problem! Me getting depression and trying to commit suicide, I'm a failure, didn't get any help or anything! Rebecca,your a bloody doctor, you know counsellors and psychiatries, nope,no help offered." She sighed.  
"I'm sorry, Kate, I really wanted to see you, but Mum and Dad stopped me." I smiled, seeing the sensitivity in her eyes.   
"It's fine Rebecca, I know what Mum and Dad are like, tell them they have a grandchild on the way, and if they even want contact, they owe me!" She smiled and walked off.  
*Irene*  
My Kate... is... pregnant... how did I not notice?! I looked at her now, she was glowing, and I destroyed that for her, this baby... who, where, when, why?  
"Kate"  
"Go on Irene, just ask." I laughed, Irene smiled at me laughing.  
"When and who?" She looked confused.  
"IVF, about four months ago, you think I slept with someone didn't you?" I laughed, but then tears filled my eyes.  
"Why are we like this Irene?" I looked at her. "Of course I love you, I just wasn't sure on the whole Sherlock situation." As I said his name, a chill ran down my spine, I hate his guts.  
She smiled and got up. "I do love you Kate, I really do, just let your guard down and trust me, let's have dinner tonight at 7pm, at Angelo's" I smiled  
"I would like that, very much!"


	3. Only Love Could hurt like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7pm, Angelo's, can Kate trust Irene again?

I was excited, I couldn't explain why, something about her being back, loving me, gave me a thrill, I put on a black jumpsuit, simple enough to support the baby bump and still make me look good, I curled my hair and wore light make-up, I felt a flutter in my stomach, the baby moved, I smiled and touched my stomach. "  
"hey, little one! Mummy's going on a date now! I am sorry, I didn't know, I didn't expect IVF to work, I promise I will stay strong for you."  
I smiled, I was looking forward to motherhood and Rebecca and I are talking, she's offered to help me redecorate the flat, life is slowly getting better, hopefully with Irene as well, it will all be good.

*6.30pm*   
I arrived and sat in a secluded booth away from the others, people were looking at me and smiling at my bump, pregnancy suited me, it put colour in my cheeks and made me feel radiant, I was half an hour early, i was excited, I shouldn't of been but I was, my true love was back, and nothing made me happier.   
I order a drink, 6.45pm, I looked up and saw what I prayed I didn't see, it was Irene, with Sherlock Holmes, she had got up from another booth with him and they walked out the door I slowly followed and walked outside to them kissing, it was a deep kiss, I couldn't breathe.   
"You are unbelievable." I hissed "Oh of course! Hi Sherlock, remember me? Did she tell you she was meant to be meeting me for dinner tonight as well or not? Probably not! It's the game she plays! I hope you two are truly happy together, don't invite me to the wedding, I will be busy being the best mother I can to my daughter!"

*your comments would be appreciated guys!*


End file.
